Trust In An Angel
by edwardplusbella620
Summary: This is a fanfic of Rosalie's change, how she comes to be a part of the Cullen Family and her life after. Rosalie/Carlisle friendship as always.
1. Part One

**I really enjoyed writing this one. Although I'm not sure if it came out as well as I wanted to, but tried. I've always found Rosalie's character as one of complexity and very difficult to write about. I hope I did all right from her POV. I know that she's always portrayed as the vain, beautiful, and cruel one, but I think that she's a sweetheart deep down. She's always been one of my favorites and, if you've noticed, her past has many similarities to Esme's. All in all, I hope you enjoy my one-shot of Rosalie's past.**

Trust in an Angel

Rosalie

The sky had turned to a darker shade of gray since I had left Vera's house. Twilight was long gone and a light breeze ruffled my hair. I crossed my arms for warmth as I turned the corner, heading down an isolated alley where the fog almost touched the damp cobblestone in a thick blanket of white. The moon shone brightly overhead; my only source of light in the darkness. I continued walking down the forgotten alley as a cobblestone wall became distinct.

"Dead end," I sighed.

This shortcut was not so short and furthermore, it had led me down a dark alley to a dark end! That's the last time I'm ever taking directions from a commoner. Next thing you know, the rain will fall and I'll never make it home. The thunder rumbled above.

I rolled my eyes. "Great, just great," I grumbled.

I heard the uneven, rough strides of hard footsteps and random outbursts of drunken laughter approach me from behind. I spun around to face it.

My mouth dropped at the sight. "Royce?" I clamped my hand over my mouth in astonishment as my fiancée appeared out of the faint fog and light drizzle of the clouds. I placed my hands on my hips and crinkled my brow.

"Oh hey Rose." He staggered towards me and hung his arm around my neck. The smell of alcohol was strong on his breath and the dampness of the front of his shirt indicated he had been careless and spilled.

"Royce, what the hell?" I exclaimed and shook his arm off from around my neck.

"Oh come on Rosa. Lie." He burped and then boisterous laughter filled the alley as his friends joined in--clearly drunk themselves.

He grabbed at me. I backed away.

Two pairs of dirty hands grasped me and pushed me back into Royce.

"What--no!" I protested.

Royce laughed into my face. "Come on, babe, have little...what is it guys?"

"Uh, I don't know, Royce." One his friends swayed. "Fun, I suppose."

"Yes, that is it!" Royce shook a finger at me.

"You're drunk," I muttered and yanked my arm from his grasp; my eyes burning with the intensity of boiling anger.

He turned serious suddenly. As a woman, I had crossed the line.

"No I'm not!" He bellowed and grasped my shoulders, pushing me onto the ground.

I heard the uneasy sound of my head cracking against the pavement and could see stars going in circles. I put my hand to the back of my head to feel for the damage. _Blood. _

"Oww," I cried and realized how dangerous Royce really was and could be. I needed to get away, right now. I used my hands to push myself up off of the ground. My head was spinning. I couldn't see straight, nevertheless, I started running.

"Wait, Rosalie, wait!" Royce's voice was so close now. "Cooomeblack!" He words all in a slur.

I glanced behind me. A mistake. I tripped over something and went crashing to the cement. My face collided with the cobblestone and I could hear the distinct laughter of them as the tips of fingers scraped against the concrete in an attempt to get away.

Rough hands flipped me on my back and I whimpered as his hand brushed my wet face.

"Calm down, Rose," He coaxed with malice.

"N-no!" I stumbled across my words as rain drops pelted my face and slapped him.

He shook his head slowly and an evil grin swept his grim features.

"Get off of me!" I struggled to break free of his body pinning mine.

A hard fist came in contact with my face. I could taste the blood as it entered my mouth.

"You good for nothing whore!" Royce screamed.

My breathing was raged. I couldn't feel my head, my face, my fingers. My nails were jagged and the tips of my fingers were swollen and bleeding. My head spun and my vision when in and out of focus.

"Hold her down!" His voice ordered as he strattled my lower body. They felt numb with cold and exhaustion.

"N--." I started, but a hand clamped over my mouth, muffling my screams as my skirt was lifted.

The rest was a blur, a terrible, awful blur. It seemed to last forever as they each took their turn. Then, as I lay beaten and broken upon the ground, they mocked me and screamed boasts of my beauty in their drunken state. It was the first time that I hated hearing of it: my beauty, for that was the only thing I was popular for, my trademark. Then they would beat me a few times over. Blood, blood, and more blood. My clothes were all mangled, my face all smudged and battered with dirt and new bruises. I lay numb against the concrete; too weak to move; no heart left to make up the strength to do so. I might not even have had a heart before this incident. I was vain and conceited. I was a terrible person. _I am a terrible person._ For the first time it hit me. The realization could have killed me right there. What terrible things I did! And this was my punishment.

I was beaten, broken, and almost dead. My whole body was numb, but then how come I could feel pain on every inch of my body. It was like a numbing pain that was slowly killing me. My eyes were closing, my breath was catching in my throat. This was it, wasn't it? This was the end.

"Get out of here," A smooth voice ordered, neither Royce's or his friends'. I could hear the distinct bang of a body collide with the alley wall.

My eyes fluttered open and I lifted my head to glance at the figure whose voice sounded like a sweet melody. He held up Royce by the collar against the wall. Even in the mist and dampness of the night he still looked like an angel.

"Leave now!" The angel's voice demanded in a authorative and calm way and set Royce down. Royce and his friends didn't need to be told twice. They were gone in a flash. I had mustered all the strength I could to hold my head up and couldn't any longer. I expected to feel the concrete collide with my skull, but instead, a cool hand caught the back of it and I forced my eyes open to see him.

"Miss, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

This was Doctor Cullen? The doctor in town who everyone spoke highly of his looks and manner. I had finally found someone who was more beautiful then I was. He was an angel.

"What's your name?" He asked calmly.

"M-m-my name?" I spat the blood from my mouth pointlessly. I tried to focus on him so as I would not die away. Hale? Rachel Hale? No--I don't know. I wasn't sure. I couldn't remember, I couldn't feel anything.

"Yes, yes your name." I could hear a slight accent in his voice. English, maybe. Irish?

His other hand lifted up my skirt.

"No, please. Don't. Hurt. Me." I tried to beg harshly, but I knew it only came out as a whisper.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm just checking for any injuries," He assured me and I could smell his breath on my face. A mixture of honey and spring flowers. It intoxicated me. I felt myself slowly drifting off. _Was this some form of a drug that was sedating me?_

"No! My name...Rose. Rosalie Hale. Rosalie. Hale," I murmured in multiple breaths and knew that I had definitely built up all the strength I could. Brutally attacked or not, it was still nice to die knowing an angel was with you. That you died knowing someone cared.

" Miss Hale," He said softly. "I'm going to help you. I have to take you back to my house with my family. Don't be afraid."

_I'm not._

"I'm going to save you." I felt cool arms lift my lifeless body off of the cold ground and the wind wiz through my hair.

"Trust me."

_I do. _

But then again, why should I trust him? The brilliant and handsome Doctor Cullen. I had heard much of him, all in good in fact. One of those people who is kind to everyone; who is beautiful on the outside as on the inside. Maybe it was time for me to step out of society's ways and create my own. Do what my heart called for. For if someone looked like an angel, surely he had to have a heart like one too...

------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R. Make my day. =)**


	2. Part Two

**Trust in an Angel**

**Part Two **

**

* * *

  
**

I screamed. The blood felt like it was draining from me. Trickles of sweat seemed to flow freely down my face and I could feel my heart beat in every inch of my body. I clenched my fists tighter and could feel a needle sliding through my skin. I jerked away.

"It's all right, Ms. Hale, I'm injecting you with morphine to hopefully lessen the pain," Dr. Cullen's voice informed me kindly.

"N-." I struggled, but he held me down gently. I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

You bastard! You terrible bastard! How dare you put me in this amount of pain!

"Hey!" A stern voice objected. "Don't ever think that."

"Edward, please don't react, she's obviously going through a tough time," A woman's voice said.

How did he know what I was thinking? What was this? Some experiment?

"Oh God! Please help me," I cried. "Please…please….please…" My voice drifted off and I felt a cool hand grasp mine.

"Ms. Hale, I'm sorry. I promise it will all be over soon."

Well at least he sounded sincere. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. No! Of course he was bad. All men were. In this society, women were slaves to men. They could own little property if any at all and were beaten if they were out of their place. Arranged marriages were made all the time. There is no way that this man, this Dr. Cullen, could be good, gracious, and compassionate. It was impossible.

What is this?

I'm not sure how much longer the agony continued, but it seemed to go on forever. The fire in my body ceased in one instant and I could no longer hear the beat of my heart. There was absolute silence for the briefest of moments and then I sat up and faced the Cullens.

"Who are you?" I whispered. "What am I now?" I managed to speak and stood up, shakily. Carlisle went to help me. "I got it." I snapped. Carlisle backed away to give me room, I suppose. I walked over to the full-length mirror and gasped.

"I look better than I ever did before." I ran my fingers through my hair, touched my face hesitantly, and wrapped my arms securely around my thin figure as though I appeared cold. I could see their beautiful reflections in the mirror.

"There's a burning in my throat," I turned around to face them.

"Yes, that is common once you become a vampire," Edward remarked with a hint of attitude.

Hmmppp. No compassion.

"Edward," the woman scolded quietly.

"Vampire?" I turned to Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen you're a vampire?" I asked astonished. "All of you are?"

He nodded his head.

"You live forever. You can never die," He said. "You are welcome to live with us if you like, but we feed only on animal blood, not human blood."

"Vam…vamp….vamp…vampire," I said exasperated. "I…I no, no please, Oh God no. But I…I was going to be married. I was the richest, most popular girl in town. I was wealthy; I had connections. That's all gone?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," Carlisle spoke sadly.

"No, no. Oh my God no." I fell to my knees upon the ground covering my hands with my face.

The woman knelt down beside me. "Who did this to you?" She was obviously referring to Royce.

I glared up at her. "None of your business!" I snapped and immediately regretted it. Mrs. Cullen seemed so sweet. I tried to sob.

"Wh-why can't I cry?" I shook furiously. "Why can't I sob?" My fists clenched together, but Mrs. Cullen did not back away; she didn't even flinch.

"Ms. Hale, please, let me help you," She begged. "I need to know what happened to you. So I can help."

I swallowed and pursed my lips. Royce. Flashes came back and I heard a groan.

"No," Edward growled. "Not another." He grasped his head with his hands.

"Not another what?" Mrs. Cullen asked worriedly.

Dr. Cullen knelt besides Esme, placing his hands under her bent elbows and helping her stand.

"Esme, darling, we should leave Ms. Hale be."

Esme. Quite a lovely name.

"Wait, why?" She asked, her beautiful voice rising in pitch. Yes, why? She was the one that I wanted to talk to.

I shot a quick glance at Edward as he shook his head at my thoughts.

"Carlisle, please," I could hear Esme's confused and pleading voice in drifting away. "I want to help her. Get her settled."

"Esme, I need to speak with you," Dr. Cullen's voice was drifting off as well as he led his petite wife to another room.

Edward stared at me as I looked after Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. His expression was stern and angry, yet deeply remorseful and pitied.

"What are you looking at?" I barked. "Have you nothing to say?"

He continued to stare. His mouth set in a straight line, his jaw square and symmetrical, his eyes rich and gold. He had such Greek god-like features. He was beautiful, possibly more beautiful than I. The jealously burned within me.

"Well, that thought might be the nicest one I've ever heard from you Rosalie," He muttered. And his voice was clear and soft too.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, but if you do not know this I come from a very wealthy family and much higher standards then you Cullens," I hissed maliciously. "You would do best to address me as Ms. Hale; nothing more, nothing less." I raised my nose.

He laughed at this. "Oh Carlisle didn't know what he was getting in to when he changed you." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I snapped.

"Oh I think it's pretty self explanatory, Ms. Hale," He mimicked smartly.

I scowled.

"Edward, could you please go be with Esme," Carlisle was so quiet that I didn't even hear him approach. They looked each other straight in the eye for a moment as though they were conveying a private message. Edward nodded and left to see Esme.

Carlisle stayed where he was as though he was afraid that I would run from him. Well, as furious as I was at him, he did…. "save" me and was not nearly as rude as Edward so I did not fear him.

"Ms. Hale," He began hesitantly. "I would have my wife help you start your new life, such as hunting, speaking with you about our life and such, but she is in no condition to do so now, so I will helping you as best I can."

"What seems to be the matter with Mrs. Cullen?" I asked smugly, quite annoyed that she was not the one standing in front of me.

Carlisle sighed.

"That is a matter upon which she will speak to you about later."

"Well, I want to know now," I objected rudely. "As far as I'm concerned she has not done anything to me that has damaged my life." I set my jaw and raised my eyebrows, hoping to agitate Dr. Cullen. It usually works, but this time it didn't. He acted as though nothing happened.

"Forgive me, Ms. Hale, if I do not obey everything that you say. It is not my matter to discuss. My wife will talk about it if, and when, she wishes to," He didn't speak smartly, but rather in a calm and objective tone. He surprised me.

I straightened my back and arched my brow not replying.

"Now," Dr. Cullen continued as soon as he realized that I was no longer going to hold an argument, "I am sure that you are thirsty and would like to feed. We feed only on animals and as long as you stay with us, you will feed only on animals." His hands slid into his pant pockets and he walked forward a bit. I didn't step back.

"Animals?" I gasped. "You mean I-I…drink their blood?" Shock, horror, how could anyone do such a thing?

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Although human blood is much better we do not kill a human just for a few moments of pleasure, especially since animal blood seems to hold us out for a while and is not as barbaric," He seemed to answer my unspoken questions.

I only nodded.

A small smile lit his face. It was perfect; maybe more so than Edward's.

"Good." He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "We should be going now before you become too ravenous."

I didn't say anything. I only nodded once more.

He walked over to front door and held it open, "After you, Ms. Hale." He beckoned and we shot out into the darkness of the night.

* * *

_So what'd you guys think? _

_Did the characters seem to be "in character"?_

_How'd ya like it?_

_I'd love to hear your thoughts, so just click on the tiny Review button and make my day._

_Thanks for reading._

_=)_


	3. Part Three

**Trust in an Angel**

_Part Three_

* * *

The Cullen's household is built at the start of the largest forest in Rochester. The depth of the woods extends as far as the eye can see. The stars light up the sky and Carlisle beckons me to run with him.

"I'm not the running type," I tell him curtly.

"You should try."

"Why try when I already know I can't?" I roll my eyes.

"Miss Hale," He sighs. "I know that you don't like me much, but you must work with me or else you'll turn into an animal."

"Aren't I already one?" I snap.

"Now that depends on your perspective and how you handle your instincts," He flashes a brilliant smile as though he's said something humorous.

I exhaled forcefully out my nose and purse my lips together.

"Fine," I agree bitterly.

He smiles again. "Good. Now keep up with me." And he takes off like a bolt of lightning.

I gasp.

"W-wait!" I call and dash after him.

Woah! The trees whirl past me and as I look up the stars blur together in a brilliant white. The feel of the wind on my body and throughout my hair is exhilarating and I run faster and faster and faster. I glance up at the blurred sky once more and BOOM! I crash into a solid object.

I look up and see that it is Doctor Cullen himself who has caught and righted me.

"See, I knew you could do it," He chuckles lightly.

I know that Dr. Cullen doesn't care how I respond to him, but I send him a nasty smirk anyways. It makes me feel like I have control over him, which I know I don't, but I still like to pretend I do.

I gather myself together and know in my mind that if I could blush, I'd be blushing something fierce. I never blush.

"So, what exactly are we hunting for?"

"Let's start off with deer," He suggests.

Deer? Nothing smaller? Easier?

"They're the first that I drank from." He continues.

I nod.

"Okay and how do I come across one?" I'm getting annoyed.

"Just be still, let your mind relax, and breath in deeply," He instructs.

Although I'm reluctant I take his advice. Almost immediately I pick up a scent. My mouth feels as though it is watering with thirst. My eyes are full of desire. I take off towards the east, towards my prey. It takes no more than a few seconds and no thought before until I jump on the deer and sink my teeth into its neck. The blood flows through me automatically warming my body and making me feel strong. Just after that I pounce on five more deer and six rabbits until I am satisfied.

Suddenly realizing that Doctor Cullen is still here, I do away with my last rabbit and slowly stand up and turn around to face him a few feet away.

I wipe the remaining blood from my mouth with my arm. All of a sudden I feel embarrassed and glance down at my dress and realize I'm still in the clothes that I've been in since…I stop my thoughts and physically shake my head to rid of them.

"Miss Hale," Doctor Cullen says.

"Could I get a new dress?" I ask.

"Yes, I am sure that if you ask Esme, she would gladly lend you some until she is able to go out and buy you some herself."

His wording shocks me. He doesn't give me permission to wear some of Esme's dresses; he clearly implied that I should ask her first. Women aren't usually asked these sorts of questions. He treats Esme as though she has feelings; he treats her as an equal. I almost smile at this. How unusual, but how wonderful.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes," I murmur.

He starts walking back.

"If you don't mind, I would like to walk. We have much to talk about." Doctor Cullen doesn't smile this time; instead, his expression remains serious.

I nod. I'm not in the mood for talking, but maybe I can get away with much listening.

As we walked, Doctor Cullen told me all about what being a vampire entails. There are covens throughout the world and we are one of the largest now, he says, besides the Volturi.

"Volturi?" I ask.

"They're the "royalty" of vampire covens," He explains. "I lived with them for a decade or two."

"Oh. Why did you leave?"

It seems odd to me that one would leave a position of wealth and royalty for a life of a physician in Rochester, New York.

"Because I knew I didn't fit in." He looks down at the ground as we walk. "They did not have morals, values, emotions really. I wanted to help people. I knew that with my…enhanced ability,"—He chuckles lightly; quite a lovely sound—"I could help people in ways that I could never help myself. It's quite rewarding to save someone who would have otherwise been lost by efforts of everyday, human doctors."

"Forget morals, values, all that gibberish! Why leave royalty? It seems like a wonderful idea to me. I'd stay." I feel frustrated.

"Is it worth your dignity?" He asks lightly; his eyes are serious and warm.

"Dignity?" I exclaim. "You may as well forget dignity as well. If you're being fawned over and loved by others who cares about respect to yourself as long as others adore you?"

"Rosalie," It's the first time he uses my first name. It's clear and sweet. "There's a difference between respect and fake affection. What matters the most is respect."

"Well, I wouldn't know, now, would I? All I received from others was false affection and love because I was beautiful. Respect! I laugh in the face of respect. Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Look at you," His voice is stern and rises ever so slightly as he throws his hand out at my battered dress. "Is that respect? Love for that matter? What those men did to you was no sign of affection."

I am furious. How dare he bring up that dreadful event!

"Don't!" I hold up a finger. "Mention Royce." I breathe harshly. "Why am I even listening to you? You don't even respect me" I exclaim. "I'm leaving." And I strut away waiting for a voice of protest. But there is none.

I spin around to face him feet away.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" I snap.

"No," He replies calmly. His arms are folded in front and his expression is emotionless.

"Hmmppp! I guess you don't care about me then."

He shakes his head. "No. I'm letting you go because I care."

"Oh yea right!" If you cared, you'd make me stay."

"And restrict your rights, your freedom. You deserve respect, not to be held prisoner," he tells me with concern.

I can't deny that I am, for a second, touched by his words.

"Prisoner. I am already a prisoner—a vampire, Doctor Cullen, and you're at fault for that," I sneer pointing a finger at him.

He sighs. "Yes, I am to blame for that, but it does not change the fact that you are one forever, and that now, more than ever, you deserve all the love and respect that my family has to offer if you're willing to take it." He starts walking away.

"I'm going back." He adds. "You can choose whether you want to or not, you know the way." He stops and turns around and says subtly and sincerely. "I pray the best for you, Rosalie." Then he dashes into the endless blackness of forest.

And although he can't hear me, I murmur a something of a whisper, "Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First, I'd like to point out that although I do not write it directly in my stories, there are points where Rosalie has a growing respect for Carlisle. She can't help but find good within him although she desperately searches for the bad because of her attitude towards men, which raises another point. The men that have been in Rosalie's company have never respected her. She has grown up in the common society of the 1930's where woman are still regarded as inferior to men and are to be treated as such. Most of Rosalie's growing respect for Carlisle is due the fact that he treats her as an equal. Notice in the first part of Part Two, Rosalie assumes that Dr. Cullen is just like "other men" by thinking that maybe he's not so bad after all, but then her mind is abruptly changed to what she was raised to believe. Her automatic, societal view of Doctor Cullen is he's just like "other men" that she has come across. But her heart (not literally, but you know what I mean) starts to see him as this compassionate man who is the first to treat her with respect.

So that's all for the literature. Sorry if it bored you. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, I just find the deeper meanings in stories fascinating—even if it is fanfiction. Haha. =)

Oh and one more thing. You guys might me thinking that I made an error when Rosalie and Carlisle are in the forest and her animal instincts don't kick in right away, in other words she doesn't seem to have a desire for blood until she really focuses. I did this because I believe that Rosalie is still so stuck on herself and wallowing in self pity, that everything, even her thirst, still comes second and goes unnoticed until she really concentrates.

R&R =)


End file.
